


Hot Canvas

by TerressaWinner



Series: Lionheart [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, also on my wattpad account in the story called my shipdom, can anyone guess what she was painting? XD, just full of awkwardness, not really much to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: Clarke needs someone to paint on and Bellamy just happens to be there...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Lionheart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671265
Kudos: 33





	Hot Canvas

The sun was setting as Clarke sat on a chair in the living room and sorted out her many paints and placed her palette on the table. She wore an oversized flimsy white top smudged with paint and shorts and had her hair plaited in a loose braid behind her. An annoyed expression was painted on her face (pun totally intended😆) as she stared blankly at the canvas layed out Infront of her. She grumbled as her mind couldn't think up any new mind blowing projects to work on.

As if on queue, the doorbell rang. When she opened it, she was greeted with the sight of Bellamy's signature grin as he placed a bag in her hands and said, "O asked me to give this to you." Clarke thanked him and as he turned around to leave, she shouted, "Wait!" Bellamy turned around confused and she continued, "I uh need something to experiment on...or someone." Bellamy raised his eyebrow as he looked at the girl standing before him with pleading eyes.

-*-

"Claaarke." Bellamy sat topless on the couch grumbling as he watched Clarke fumble around with her brushes picking one to use, "Do I really have to do this!" Clarke looked up, her bluebell eyes piercing into his dark ones, as she responded sharply, "Yes." "But why mee." "Because your...body type is the specific type I need to get the brush strokes right...and also you just happened to be there sooo." Bellamy groaned. He knew Clarke and once she got her mind into something, she wouldn't stop until she was satisfied. He wanted to run and hide and this was mostly to do with the fact that he was sitting topless in his crush's house who was must I say wearing an oversized, flimsy top and very short shorts looking impossibly adorable as she concentrated on the colours infront of her. No Biggie.

After minutes of picking and sorting, Clarke finally stood Infront of him holding a thick paint brush and a palette filled with multiple colours. He looked up at her and watched her as she scanned his face undoubtedly picturing an image on his toned, muscular chest like the artist she was. "Sorry, this might feel a bit weird and cold.", she said with an apologetic look. "Let's just get it over and done with." he answered.

She started with a light opaz. The paint was as she said 'weird and cold' however also felt soothing as it made it's way up and down his chest. She painted in different motions and stopped when she reached his nipple. She looked up indirectly asking for permission and he nodded. The soft brush brushed along his nipple sending sparks down his spine. He let out a muffled whine and his jaws tightened. Clarke quickly apologised. She then moved on to a Valencia orange and painted swift motions up and down, almost reaching too low. Inside, Bellamy felt like he was imploding. The paint felt so cold but drew him in as the soft stroked massaged his skin. He looked up to see a faint pink plastered on Clarke's cheeks as she gazed at his chest, no doubt pretending to be looking at her work but instead admiring his finely chiseled chest.

Clarke cleared her throat and said meekly, "I'm gonna have to uh move a bit closer to uh get the smaller strokes in. Bellamy nodded and opened his legs slightly as she went in between them inches away from his forming bulge.

They both gulped at their close proximity and Bellamy turned his head to the side and focused his attention towards a flower pot placed on a nearby shelf. Clarke's chest was inches away from his face and he struggled not to take a peek. This situation could not get any worse. However, his thoughts smacked him hard in the face as Clarke tripped over onto him sending her paint flying. Bellamy grabbed onto her waist in an attempt to balance her which resulted in her sitting on his lap, his head laying comfortably in her chest.

Both of them froze. Neither dared to move. The air grew heavy and as Clarke heaved, her chest did so too. As Bellamy opened his mouth to say something, it nudged against her chest causing her to let out a groan. He shut it hastily. His grip on her waist tightened and although ashamed to admit it, her chest felt amazingly soft. He felt like he had been doused with both hot and cold water. Clarke could swear she felt something pressing against her.

Bellamy slowly released his grip on her waist and she slowly, but reluctantly, moved away from him. Their faces were flushed pink and they were sweating, goosebumps forming on their arms. The painting was long gone and all that was left now was a monstrosity. Bellamy slowly raised his eyes to meet Clarke's panicked ones staring at the growing bulge forming in his pants. He quickly covered it with his hands, embarrassment present on his features and stood up. "I uh I-I'm gonna take a shower. Clarke slowly nodded as she began to pack away her equipment dropping some in the process. She squirmed as she felt his gaze boring into her but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. Along with his presence in the room as he made his way to the bathroom.


End file.
